


Oh boy!

by seasonie13



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Cute, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Falling In Love, Feels, Friendship, Gay, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Romance, Romantic Comedy, Soft Na Jaemin, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Sweet, just imagine a drama wheee jaemin is a soft nerd and jeno is a bratty stripper, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonie13/pseuds/seasonie13
Summary: Jaemin positively hates his best friend for spoiling his life 24/7.Somehow they ended up in a strip club on his birthday.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	1. asexual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SNES](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNES/gifts).



When Donghyuk says he has a special gift for his birthday Jaemin doesn't expect it to be THAT special. He guesses it's going to be a pair of lens for his camera or a ticket for another art exhibition. But never has it crossed his mind that they would end up at the very place they're now located.

A strip club.

Jaemin stares at Donghyuk as if trying to dig a hole in the latter's head as he sits on a couch, nervously sipping a cocktail. Loud sensual music blares in the room as a bunch of half naked girls show off, to say the least, provoking moves. Jaemin tries his best not to glance at any of them, ears red from shame.  
"One day i'm gonna kill you and feed to hungry bull-terriers for making my life absolute hell, Hyuck"  
The tanned boy scoffs, eyes calmly wandering around as if he were at home.  
"Easier, hun. Is this your gratitude for limitless generosity of mine?"  
The younger raises an eyebrow as he crosses his arms, turning a judging look.  
"Very generous of you to bring me to a fucking strip club on my birthday"  
Donghyuk's gaze fixes on him and he flashes the younger a dazzling smile.  
"Come on. Are you gonna die a virgin? You are nineteen for fuck's sake"  
Jaemin's eyes automatically roll and he stands up preparing to leave.  
"You know what? Imma go home, cook something and celebrate my birthday all by myself"  
Jaemin is clever enough not to take notice of the way his bestie doesn't even flinch so as to stop him from leaving, but he heads towards the exit anyways, hoping to get home unnoticed. The least he wants is probably being caught by any of his acquaintances walking out of such an unholy place.  
Jaemin's trail of thoughts ceases upon him noticing people around him staring at him with round eyes, as if he were one of these strippers, shaking his non-existent breasts. He doesn't manage to decipher the motif behind these scrutinizing stares because in a second he is shaken out of the daydream by a pair of hands grabbing him by shoulders and turning around.

"Here he is, our birthday boy!"

To say Jaemin is shocked is understatement. Everyone claps their hands, cheering up, and while he examines his surroundings like a deer caught in the headlights, the man in front of him presses the mic against his lips for him to speak.

"H-Hey"

His voice treacherously creaks causing the crowd to cackle like there's no tomorrow and he turns a hue of crimson red.  
The MC gestures for them to calm down only to continue his ministrations.  
"Jaemin, right? I was told you turned nineteen today"  
The said boy can only frantically nod, seeking for help from Donghyuck who is nowhere to be seen.  
"Your best friend has prepared a massive present for you which is exclusively precious for anyone to afford"

It happens as if in some ridiculous dream after which Jaemin would wake up and thank heavens for it being one. But now it seems that everything is pretty much real and unavoidable. 

The MC spreads his arm towards the stage which has become empty while Jaemin was ogling at his shoes from shame and shouts so loud that the boy automatically covers his ears.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, OUR BIGGEST HEARTTHROB, HANDSOME CHARMING SEXY BEAST, DOTORI!"

The curtains go up, revealing a tall muscular man, flashing the audience a brilliant smile while gracefully walking to them. He stops on the edge of the stage searching for someone in the crowd while licking his lips sensually. Jaemin audibly gulps, having absolutely no idea where it is heading.  
Before he decides upon his next action, the poor boy is pushed towards the scene by a pair of nasty hands. He immediately turns around and regrets it the very instant, seeing that the evil person is no-one but Donghyuck himself. He deviously smirks, showing patronised Jaemin thumbs up. The latter turns back and flinches momentarily for the proximity between him and the guy has become a pair of inches as he is now kneeling and passing him a hand from above. Jaemin blinks profusely but his shaky hand stretches towards the other's, as if living independently from his mind.  
The next moment he is suddenly pulled up onto the stage like a marionette. The guy still holds his hand while the other one caresses his disheveled hair as Jaemin ogles at him dazed. It's when one of the strippers brings a chair to the stage and Jaemin is pushed onto it. When he looks up he is met with the guy's hungry gaze as he seductively plays with the hem of his black shirt.  
What the guy does next, without exaggeration, scares the shit out of Jaemin. He aggressively rips his shirt off, revealing his toned chest, huge biceps and six packs. Jaemin's eyes turn the shape of a bowl as he gasps, covering his face to hide from embarrassment.

He emits another gasp the moment something hot and rough rubs against his knees, automatically uncovering his huge eyes. He almost falls back because of jumping up from shock and if anyone were in his position they would definitely react just the same. 

The guy is stripping on his knees, or more correctly humping his thighs while staring right at his face all the way sticking his tongue out. 

Jaemin has no idea, whether he should be scared, defeated, confused or least likely turned on. He knows for sure though that he would be happy to dive under his soft blankets at home and never ever go out again.

"Enjoying the show, bambi? Don't act shy"

This snaps the boy out of his daze like a strike of a bowling ball against pins. 

"B-bambi?"

He blinks profusely as the exotic dancer puts both hand on each side of the chair and starts wiggling his bottom intensely.

"Tell me what you want, I'm all yours"

He leans in until his lips brush on Jaemin's burning skin on his cheek.  
"For this night only tho"  
Jaemin mutters quickly pushed by the force of self-care. "I wanna leave this place.. p-please"  
The stripper nuzzles his nose against his flushed cheekbone.  
"Can't wait to be alone with me? So needy"  
Jaemin wants to deny the provoking statement but decides against it since this can be the only way out of the hell of a trap he is stuck in. He nods frantically, meeting the guy's hooded eyes, trying hard not to wail from distress. His lips even twitch into a smile, which may look creepy and fake but he couldn't care less now.  
"Yeah, my place"

It is surprising how quickly the guy pulls back, grabbing his hand and walking down the stage, dragging him behind like a muppet. Jaemin looks down all along, too intimidated to meet hundreds of pairs of orbs eyeing him with annoying curiosity. 

In just a second they are outside and Jaemin finally emits a noisy breath of relief. He prepares to explain the stripper that it was a terrible mistake of his friend and he is not yet ready for such serious personal experience but the words get stuck in his throat as his companion turns around and grabs him by shoulders. He chuckles joyfully, caressing the spots on the younger's body he's holding.  
"You can't imagine how happy I am that I got reserved for the whole night! I have to stay the night somewhere since my apartment is being cleaned from cockroaches"  
He then starts laughing loudly and Jaemin does the same, but rather hysterically than happily.  
"I know it sounds ridiculous and kinda disgusting? Sorry for being such a cockblocker"  
Jaemin can only stare, stupefied by utter astonishment and crazy irony of the situation.  
"But don't worry, I'll make up to you, sweet boy"  
Jaemin's lower regions suddenly react upon these words, which he tries to ignore, now dumbfounded at himself. 

Jaemin is too kind for his own good as everyone around him has told him multiple times. He finally admits it while sitting in a taxi, clumsily twiddling with his fingers.

His thoughts are distracted by a sudden move from the guy, who puts a hand on his thigh, rubbing on it in a slow motion. It sends chills up his body, as his skin ticklishly tingles.  
"You're so stiff. Relax, sweetie"  
The sneaky hand now shifts up to his abdomen, making him take a deep breath. Jaemin's arm automatically grabs the hand as it almost reaches his chest, awkwardly putting it on the seat.  
"I don't think I-"  
The guy stares at him intently as he avoids making an eye contact.  
"Sensitive baby, so cute"

Jaemin wants to scream on top of his lungs from embarrassment and push the guy out of the cab but he resists it for three reasons.  
1\. He's too kind to injure someone or commit a murder.  
2\. He's too kind to ditch a guy, who needs a shelter for the night.  
3\. He's too kind to even reject a guy, who hits on him, especially with this much passion.

So jaemin finds it logical to pat on his thigh and mumble with pseudo-sexy tone in his voice.  
"Let's save it up for later"


	2. cheeky

Jaemin fumbles with his keys hastily as the least he wants now is to be exposed in front of his neighbors while some suspicious guy is clinging on him from behind, burying his face into the boy's neck to sniff his perfume.  
"Mmm, you smeel like ocean breeze"  
He digs his face even deeper making Jaemin flinch.  
As soon as they enter the apartment Jaemin paces towards the bathroom and closes the door loudly. He leans against the door, breathing noisily as his eyes travel all around him.  
"Think Na. What should you do? Why did I allow him to come here? What if he's a psychopath? What if he rapes me?... Or even worse.. What if he kills me?"  
The boy yelps from surprise as the guy knocks at the door just above his ear. Jaemin looks at himself in the bathroom mirror noting his freaked out expression before opening the door.  
If what Jaemin was like seconds ago could be called "surprised", his reaction now would be its superlative.  
The guy in front of him stands all in his naked glory, both hands on either side of the doorframe. Jaemin's eyes double in size as they travel down from the guy's smiling face to his abs and go further.  
"Oh my god"  
Jaemin squeezes his eyes shut as his hands cover them in shame.  
"Why.. why are you naked!? Oh god!"  
A pair of hands land on his waist and clutch his skin as he feels hot breath against his flushed cheek.  
"Why would I be naked at midnight in your apartment, baby?"  
The sneaky hands grab his buttocks, making Jaemin gasp and shudder.  
"Jesus Christ"  
Jaemin automatically pushes him away and runs to the bedroom, locking himself up inside. He practically hyperventilates, breathing hastily while clutching his heart, which is thumping against the ribcage.  
"What am I supposed to do now? How am I gonna explain everything to him? What is there to explain anyways? Why did I push him? Oh my god, what if I pushed him too hard and traumatized the guy?"  
He ponders over a thousand of questions before turning around and grabbing onto the doorknob with still shaky hands. He opens it timidly and walks out, eyes wandering around to spot the guy, but they can't find him anywhere.  
A familiar sound invades his ears, which clearly comes when he opens the door of his refrigerator. Jaemin's face turns a questioning look, then he paces towards the kitchen. His look turns even more confused at the sight in front of him.  
The guy is sitting at the table while eating a seemingly self-made sandwich and sipping tea. He glances at Jaemin ever so calmly, as if he were the host, while the former was his guest.  
"Fucking hungry. Haven't eaten for ages"  
He points at the sandwich with his face, chewing loudly all along.  
"Wanna have some?"  
Jaemin frowns, mouth agape in utter confusion but manages to shake his head with much effort.  
"Why did you run away? I wasn't gonna rape you. I was gonna be gentle, you know. I mean, if that's what you want. I can be whatever you want, in fact"  
He talks with full mouth, spitting food everywhere to which Jaemin's face contorts in disgust.  
"Can we discuss it once you finish your hamburger? I cleaned the kitchen just yesterday"  
The guy laughs heartily, as if he heard some funny joke but a criticising remark.  
Jaemin makes himself a coffee, pouring four spoons inside, however, doubting that it can make him any less nervous. He takes a seat opposite to the guy, clumsily wiping the surface of the table with a napkin.  
"What's your name?"  
Jaemin regrets blurting out the question, knowing that he's still eating. Though this time the guy thoroughly swallows the remnants of his food before responding.  
"They all call me dotori but my dad named me Jeno when I was born"  
He flashes a smile, upon which his eyes turn into two distinct crescents. Jaemin notes that it's cute, he's always had a weak spot for eyesmiles.  
"That's how. Nice to meet you, I guess?"  
Jeno passes him a hand and he hesitantly shakes it.  
"Jaemin is a damn gorgeous name. But you know what's more gorgeous?"  
Jaemin raises a questioning brow as the two of bunny teeth appear out of his mouth. Jeno leans over the table, staring into his eyes all the while, making him gulp audibly and blink multiple times.  
"You"  
He leans in even more, hot breath ghosting over Jaemin's lips. There's only an inch of distance between them as his pupils start jumping from anxiety and breath freezes.  
His entire body and mind turns numb but luckily, his hand reacts automatically, covering the guy's mouth and carefully pushing him away.  
Jeno gapes in disbelief, raising a pair of eyebrows at him and tilting his head to the side.  
"I-, we need to talk"  
The guy crosses his hands, nodding in consent.  
"I don't-, I can't spend the night with you" he stutters midsentence tongue-tied, slightly blushing. "No, you can stay here, I'm fine with it, b-but I-I"  
"Are you a virgin?"  
Jaemin holds his breath and stills, caught like a deer in the headlights by the scandalizing question.  
"No, I mean, does it even matter? I don't wanna... spend the night..."  
He stumbles upon his words, losing the point of the conversation. The guy stands thoughtfully, index finger tapping on the cheekbone as he ponders over something seemingly crucial.  
"So we ain't having sex?"  
The mention of the word makes Jaemin stir and jump a bit, as he profusely shakes his head.  
"Not even jerking off? humping? kissing?"  
Jaemin's mouth turns round, he retorts incredulously.  
"Are you serious right now?"  
Jeno stares at him calm and determined as if there was nothing odd about what they are discussing.  
"I need to know what you want from me. If not sex, then what can I possibly offer?"  
Jaemin chuckles nervously, grabbing at the napkins with clammy palms.  
"You don't have to offer anything to me. I just want you to be... my guest, I guess?"  
Jeno glances at him surprised for a moment, then bursts out laughing, rubbing his fists over the table.  
"Your guest?" another outbreak of laughter "You want a guest?" he clutches his stomach, trying to catch his breath and failing, as he starts cackling once again. "A guest from a fucking stripper club"  
Jaemin joins him, giggling hysterically and shrugging.  
"Well, you wanted somewhere to stay, I could not ditch you"  
Jeno falls silent for a second, nodding understandingly.  
"But you ditched me anyways... in bed"  
They both lose it, laughing their lungs out like there's no tomorrow.  
"Okay, where am I gonna sleep?"  
Jeno wipes away a pair of teardrops resting on his cheeks, finally calming down.  
"Probably in the living room, because I need my bed for myself"  
They exchange awkward glances, both stand up from the table and head out of the kitchen.

Jaemin does his best to make the sofa in the living room comfortable enough to sleep on. When he fixes the pillow and turns around to wish his guest a goodnight he immediately regrets it.  
Jeno stands in front of him in nothing but boxers, smiling like a sunflower and rubbing his six packs of abs.  
"If urgent, you know where the bathroom is, feel free to have some food if you are hungry"  
Jaemin huffs exasperatedly, rolls his eyes and feels thankful that at least this time the guy is not completely bare. His cheeks flush red at the image of Jeno's crotch that he was so unfortunate to see. Jaemin thinks it's going to haunt him for the rest of life.  
"Getting shy, huh?"  
Jeno's voice is husky, irritatingly confident and too smug, which causes Jaemin to knit his eyebrows and deadpan.  
"Sleep well, I guess. I'mma head out before I threw up"  
Jeno shakes his head in silent judgement, so Jaemin just heads to his room, walking past the former. But the next moment a firm grip on the wrist stops him, causing him to face Jeno. For the first time the latter looks serious, contemplating something in mind.  
"Thank you, Jaemin. You're really kind"  
The corners of Jaemin's lips curve upwards into a gentle smile as he slightly nods.

Jaemin peeks through the crack in the doorway the last time as he closes the door of his bedroom, to have a look at the amusingly weird boy.

**Author's Note:**

> i had fun writing this :D  
> thanks for reading


End file.
